


Nessa's Gym Challenge

by Miauma



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Gen, Other, Pokemon, Pokemon Gym Leaders, Pokemon Sword and Shield - Freeform, Pokemon Transformation, TF, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:47:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26921635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miauma/pseuds/Miauma
Kudos: 4





	Nessa's Gym Challenge

  
Nessa was hurriedly readying herself for the next gym battle. She was running late thanks to an incident at the docks. A rabid vaporeon was harassing boaters, and all of her trainers were busy with a challenger. She managed to capture it, but she was sloppy in coaxing it, and ended up with several small scratches and bites. Normally she would have gone to the Pokemon center to get them checked out, but she really needed to get back to the gym. None of the wounds were severe, and she could wait until after the battle.  
Nessa was bandaging up her cuts before heading to the locker room to get ready, when her back began to ache. She rubbed at the small of her back, checking in the mirror to see if there were any bites that she had missed. Not seeing anything wrong, she wrote it off as having strained herself from the vaporeon incident. She took her hand off the aching area right as a small bump began to form. Running to the locker room, she did her best to ignore the increasing ache in her spine.  
  
Once there, Nessa quickly donned her swim shorts, the ache in her back getting worse and the bump slowly getting bigger. Her swimwear felt unusually tight but she was in too much of a rush to pay it any mind, too focused on getting ready. Hopefully, her gym’s maze puzzle and trainers could hold the challenger off long enough. She fumbled her sandals, getting only one on her foot and dropping the other as her hands began to feel strangely stiff. Stretching them, she double checked to make sure the bandages weren’t wrapped too tight. As she checked her hand, she realized something was off about it. It took her a couple seconds to realize that the skin around one of the bites was a different color. Rather than brown, the skin was blue, and the texture of it strangely scaly. Worse yet, it was spreading. And as it spread, her hand felt stiffer and more awkward. Flexing her fingers, they didn’t move like she wanted them to, and her thumb wasn’t moving at all. Her spine felt worse, as the small bump was growing into a much more noticeable bulge, stretching her swim shorts. A sharp pain and audible crack made her look at her other hand. Her fingers were bent weirdly, looking stubbier, and her nails looked sharp and dark, like claws. She tried stretching, straightening them, but she couldn’t. All she could manage was an awkward flex of her less dexterous digits.  
  
“This isn’t happening to m-eon,” she said in disbelief.  
  
She gasped and covered her mouth. A vaporeon-esque cry had punctuated the end of her sentence. While she was still processing her strange new vocalization, the changes continued. The pain in her back sent her doubling over. The bump had grown a lot while she was focused on her hands. It was still contained in her swim shorts but looked liked like it could burst through any second.  
  
“This-eon... vapor-urts sooo-eon much... Vaporeon.”  
  
She didn’t have time to focus on how much her speech had changed. A crack in her feet sent her attention downward. Both were covered in blue scales, just like her hands, and looked strangely deformed. It took her a second to realize, but she only had 3 toes on one foot, with webbing in between them. It looked longer too, less like a human foot and more like the paw of a Vaporeon. She turned her attention to her other foot in time to see it change. It was strange seeing the changes, her middle and pointer toes fusing together with the crack of bone and pop of joints. Her big toe receded into her foot, leaving behind only a dewclaw in its wake. The lengthening of her foot was an even stranger sensation than the changing of her toes — like someone was pulling directly on the bones. It especially didn’t help that this foot had the sandal on it. It was painfully tight, borderline unbearable, before a sharp snap of the bands finally broke, freeing her confined foot. Her relief was short lived, however. Another crack, this time in her knees, forcing them to bend, sent her sitting on her haunches in a dog-like position.  
  
“I… vaporeon. Haveeeeeeon to... vaporeon… call some-eon.”  
  
Her speech was rapidly deteriorating into the cries of a Vaporeon. She didn’t have much time before her changes completed. She reached up to the bench to where she left her rotom-phone. She tried grabbing it but her fingers were clumsy and couldn’t grab on to it properly, sending it skittering across the floor. She hoped Rotom would notice something was amiss and fly over to her, but then remembered she turned it off earlier so she wouldn’t be interrupted during the gym battle. She looked down hurriedly at her hands, only to see similar changes to those of her feet. Her thumbs were useless dewclaws. Her fingers were stubby with rough calloused skin on the tips and the palm of her hand. She had trouble moving them, though that was about to become the least of her worries. A crack in her shoulders and her spine sent her sprawling forward onto all fours. She tried standing up but couldn’t, her stance permanently altered into a quadruped. The ache in her back was unbearable, the tail still somehow contained by her swim shorts.  
  
“Som-eon... Vaporeon, heeeeeee-oen-lp me-eeeeeon!” she tried yelling, to no avail.  
  
Loudly tearing through her swim trunks, her tail finally freed itself, right as the changes in her face began. Her tail grew thicker, and with it, her vocal chords were permanently altered.  
  
“Vaporeon.” she uttered helplessly, trying to scream for help. A frill grew around her head near her chin. Her face was slowly pushing out into a muzzle, bones popping and cracking, her entire face aching. Her teeth were getting sharper, better for hunting fish than her old human ones. Thanks to her muzzle, she could see her nose in front of her, looking smaller and darker like a vaporeon’s. With painful finality, there was an awful resounding crack, her face having finished changing into a muzzle. Last to change were her eyes, which were covered in a dark membrane for underwater protection.  
  
She stood up and looked at herself, moving around awkwardly in her new body. Nothing human was left. She kept her mind, but her body was fully that of a vaporeon.  
  
“Nessaaaaaa! The trainer finished the challenge! He’s ready to take you on!” Called out one of Nessa’s trainers, walking into the locker room. Nessa panicked and tried to hide but couldn’t get any of the lockers open before the trainer walked in. The trainer looked at the leader-turned-vaporeon and Nessa looked back. She tried asking for help but all that came out were vaporeon cries.  
  
“Strange… I thought Nessa caught the vaporeon that was causing trouble at the docks. Oh well, I’ll catch it real quick and then try and find her.” The trainer threw a Pokeball at the panicking Nessa. It hit its mark. It shook. Once. Twice. Three times. And Nessa was caught, with no way to signal to the outside world for help.


End file.
